Scandal Like Never Before
by Evermore09
Summary: Paradise is over, and Reed is back to Easton, Senior Year. Billings is gone and the Billings Girls will do everything to get it back. Meanwhile Reed is wrapped up in her own drama-filled life, will she stick to her new start or bring back the past? R
1. New Start

**A/N **

**Hey guys! So I'm new to fanfiction, I've been reading fanfics for a while now, but have never written one. I love the private series, so I decided to try to write for it as well. I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is most definitely loved, but please don't be outright rude, I'm new to this =) I'm not exactly leaning to any side with this story, since I'm a fan of both Josh and Reed, and Sawyer and Reed, so I'll just let the story take its own path. Enjoy!**

Previously in Suspicion:

_...Sawyer lifted his hand in a wave. Josh looked back at me, the curiosity blatant on his face. For a moment I couldn't think of what to do, where to go, who to turn to, how to begin. So I just closed my eyes. Closed my eyes to all of it and breathed._

_ My life had just gotten very interesting._

_

* * *

  
_

I opened my eyes to the fresh start at Easton I was plunging myself into. I had so many emotions running through me and so many decisions I had to make, that I couldn't handle it. I didn't know whether I was upset that my home, everything I had strived for had been destroyed, or whether I was happy that the cause of most of the unbearable drama in my life was gone. I didn't know how to talk to Josh, and frankly, I didn't know whether I even wanted to. That part of my life was over, right? I had a long distance relationship with a guy worthy of my heart, and with whom I heard cheesy love songs and felt sparks flying off inside of me whenever we kissed. Yet, I didn't know whether the hole in my chest, which had been so unnoticeable until I saw Josh Hollis, would ever fully close. So when I saw Sawyer walking up to my place next to the two people I least wanted to see, I exhaled a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"Hey Sawyer, how's Easton suiting you?" I smiled at him and saw his eyes light up. Now this was one person I did want to see. I didn't know what it was, but I felt a connection with Sawyer, not exactly the romantic kind, but still, a connection and I couldn't help thinking that he felt the same way ever since he saved me in St. Barths. Then I realized that it would be rude to just talk to Sawyer like Ivy and Josh didn't exist, which would've been my first choice. So I introduced the three strangers to each other, seeing already that Sawyer and Josh were looking at each other with slightly slanted eyes.

"Oh and this is Ivy, my...uhh old roommate and friend, and this is Josh." Josh, my ex-boyfriend, the guy who broke my heart. The guy I cheated on inadvertently, the guy I loved. The guy who didn't even bother to call, not once, and the guy I'm over. Maybe. Although all these thoughts were running through my head, I knew there was only one answer with which I could respond since Josh was not my-anything anymore. He was practically a stranger.

"Hey Reed. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. Nice to meet you Ivy and...Josh, I'm new here at Easton. Reed and I met on St. Barths" He hesitated an unnoticeable second before saying Josh's name to look over Josh. I couldn't help but feel the tension between the two guys, and couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer, I heard you saved Reed's life, that was such a brave thing to do. I bet Reed appreciates having you as a friend." She smiled a heartwarming smile and I was genuinely convinced that she was a changed girl. Or maybe more like defrosted from her icy bitch stage.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Thanks." Sawyer smiled sheepishly and maybe even blushed. I swear I even saw some dimples forming.

"I'm Josh. You know what dorm you're rooming in?" His voice was clipped and forcefully polite and I wondered where this new Josh had come from.

"Actually no. Mind showing me around?"

"Sure, maybe later." Somehow I knew he wasn't going to keep that promise.

"Sawyer, want to go get some coffee? A minute longer in this weather, and I might just freeze." My tension breaker seemed to work as both guys turned to me. As long as I get out of here, I'll be fine.

"Definitely, would'nt want an ice cube as friend" he winked at me, and from the corner of my eye I saw Josh stiffen. Whatever, I was done with that chapter of my life.

"See you later Ivy, Josh." I said as Sawyer and I started walking away and Sawyer waved back at them.

"See ya Reed, talk to you later!" As I saw them retreating from the rubble that once used to be Billings, I sighed a sigh of relief which Sawyer seemed to notice.

"Mind telling me what's going on in this school? First I see a building destroyed, and then I feel all this tension between strangers I don't even know." He laughed genuinely, and I knew he didn't mean it in a harsh way.

I sighed as I looked back on what used to be Billings. "It's a long story, I don't think you would be interested in all of it."

"I got time. Plus we can talk about it over coffee. Come, you know you can't refuse" He made an innocent face which made me break out in a grin.

"Fine, but you're buying."

"Deal."

We headed across the ice-covered quad, joking around and pushing each other into the snow and throwing slush at each other, a game I was pathetically defeated in. So while Sawyer was barely wet, I was soaked with snow.

"Well you're a mess." He laughed looking at me, I looked like wet dog, no doubt.

"Thanks, you don't look too peachy yourself. I suggest a facial and a manicure." I smiled sarcastically but couldn't help but laugh at his disheveled outfit.

He made a mock hurt face, and out of nowhere picked me up in his arms and ran to Coffee Carma.

"Can't let you get frostbite and another trip to the hospital" He winked and smiled crookedly. I froze at his action but then warmed up to it since we were technically just friends and enjoyed the dry ride. We were halfway there, and I could already sense the wafting smell of the coffee, when Sawyer tripped on a snow ball and we went tumbling into a huge pile of dirty snow. I was soaked, cold, and definitely not happy but Sawyer couldn't stop laughing so I joined in too. People passed by, giving us quizzical looks and sneers, but I didn't care. I was happy and laughing wholeheartedly.

We got up from the snow after a couple of minutes and ran as quickly as possible to warmth. When we got there, all heads turned to us and I inwardly groaned since I didn't even want to imagine what we looked like. Sawyer just grinned stupidly that I started laughing again as we settled into a corner couch.

"So, story time? Plus, I'm not leaving your side until I know that I can walk around this school without getting lost" He said as he settled in on the couch with me. He brought me a caramel macchiato, my absolute favorite. Though how he knew that, I had no idea.

"Guess so, try not to get confused. Okay, but I'm not exactly the best person to hang around if you want to stick to being incognito" I laughed, remembering how Sawyer was always the shy, brooding one in St. Barths and realized that this was the longest time I've seen Sawyer without a book.

"Well, actually, you got me wondering and I think I'll try to be more like my friends this time. Nothing like starting new right?" He asked with a smile that I came to love.

"Really?! That's great Sawyer! Ooh this'll be so much fun!" I squealed like I never thought possible, out of excitement and was officially happy that Sawyer was at Easton.

"Well that made you happy. But now, let's get down to business" He chuckled and seriously made a serious face that got me laughing again.

"Sure, sure" I couldn't help but smile at this new Sawyer, and knew that this would turn out to be a great friendship. Maybe even more.

As these thoughts were running through my head, the one person I least wanted to see stepped into Coffee Carma, Josh. I turned my attention back Sawyer, keeping my promise of making a refreshing start and turned away from my past.

"Hey Reed!" Josh shouted in my direction. Oh god, not again. "I need to talk to you, got a minute?" This was the tone of the Josh I used to love, not the stiff Josh I had just seen. I sighed, somehow my past just doesn't want to let go.

**I know this was kind of short, but I want to know what you guys think, please review or I'll be discouraged! If enough people like this story, I'll update every few days, depending on school. So review review review! Thanks for reading =)**

**-Maks  
**


	2. Just Friends

_Previously in Scandal Like Never Before:_

_"Hey Reed!" Josh shouted in my direction. Oh god, not again. "I need to talk to you, got a minute?" This was the tone of the Josh I used to love, not the stiff Josh I had just seen. I sighed, somehow my past just doesn't want to let go._

* * *

I stepped outside so that nobody would overhear us, to avoid unnecessary rumors, and Josh followed. I immediately wrapped out my arms around me since I left my coat inside. Josh reached for my shoulder and started taking his coat off for me but I flinched back, I didn't need this right now.

"Hi Josh," I sighed, "now really isn't the best time to talk, can we do this later?" I started to walk away from Josh and back to Sawyer. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"No Reed! This can't wait" He gently grabbed my wrist, his touch sending sparks up my arm and I was obliged to turn back.

"Fine you have five minutes. This better be important" Oh god, what am I getting myself into. I promised to let the past go.

He nodded his head lightly and started "Reed..I really didn't like the way..the way we left things in the hospital two weeks ago." He was stuttering and my stiff face which I was trying so hard to keep was starting to relax. Yet something ignited in me when he said those words, and all the built up hurt and anger I felt throughout those two weeks on St. Barths made itself known.

"You, you don't like the way we left things?! Do you even know what you're saying! I asked you to call me, to tell me what's up with Ivy, and you didn't even bother to do that! Why the hell should I listen to you right now when you've caused me nothing but hurt! I've wasted my emotions on you Josh, and you could hardly pretend to care. Why can't you let me be for once in my life!" I don't know what came over me, but I started sobbing, and I was glad that I wasn't in the middle of Coffee Carma at the moment. Josh just stood there, hands in his coat pockets, in the most awkward situation imaginable.

"Reed, I know I hurt you and that you don't deserve anything I've put you though this last few months, and I'm sorry."He drooped his head towards the ground, and for a moment, I just wanted to go over there and hug him, but I resisted the urge. I remembered the situation I was in, and remembered new, strong Reed.

"That's b.s. Josh and you know it. You could've easily avoided all of that." Wow, I didn't know I had it in me. I was becoming more and more like Noelle, and to be truthful, it's kind of freaking me out. But I feel empowered, and that's a nice feeling to have.

"I know that doesn't cover it, but I wanted you to know that I feel guilty for all of this. When we told each other that we need to work things out at the hospital, I thought that I could do it in those weeks. I couldn't. Reed, Ivy needed me since being shot didn't exactly leave her in a good position. And you have no idea how many times I've wanted to call you, but I just couldn't find the words, or the guts really."

"Is this really the best you could come up with Josh? Well for your information, I did figure things out. I realized that you were a lost cause that was part of my past. I did move on. You can't just come barging into my life like you belong her Josh. You can't...you can't do this to me." I was getting back at him for all the pain he put me through. The only thing that was keeping me from leaving at this moment was my still present feelings for him.

"Reed, could you tell me honestly, that when you look at me, you have nothing but hate towards me? That you have absolutely no feelings for me?" Oh he was going to far. I was on the verge of another breakdown if he kept this up.

"Yes....no. Look, I might still have feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just come crawling back. I have a life, outside of you, Josh, and you have to realize that." Great, here come the tears again. Since when was I so emotional? Oh yeah, since always.

"Reed, I'm not asking you to do that and I still have feelings for you as well but I just want you to be happy."

"Really? And how the hell do you expect me to be happy when you're causing me to be the complete opposite?" I laughed bitterly, his statement was way overused.

"Reed..I..lo-"

"Don't even go there, Josh. Look, I know we had something, but there was so much in between that something that maybe we should just give other people a chance, me with somebody else and you with Ivy. You know? So its an official break, exactly what we agreed on at the hospital. Let's try to sort things out, and we'll see where it goes from there. I can't forgive you yet. After everything, I'm not ready for this."

"Ivy," he sighed and inhaled an icy breath "right. Okay, fine. A break it is." He seemed to have difficulty with saying the words.

"Good, friends for now. I gotta get back to Sawyer, he's probably wondering where I am." I smiled, remembering the Sawyer who was probably patiently waiting. I stretched my arms out for a hug, and he did the same, and it felt like we were saying goodbye. I inhaled his scent mixed with the always present paint smell.

"Friends. So you and Sawyer huh?" He winked.

"Just friends" I laughed. Me and Sawyer, that was what he thought? I smiled at the thought, and immediately got it out of my head.

He chuckled and said sarcastically, "Right."

"So I'll see you around" I waved and turned my back on him and enjoyed the warmth of the cafe as I opened the door.

"Yeah, see you." He voice was distant and removed. "I...love you" He whispered as quietly as possible, and I wished I hadn't heard it. I closed my eyes to that part of my life, and walked into the cafe. The hazelnut and vanilla coffee smells instantly surrounded me, and once more, all heads turned to me. I walked quickly to the table at which Sawyer was sitting to avoid an embarrassment, and took my seat next to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked me, and I didn't feel like replaying that scene in my mind, but I knew that I could trust Sawyer.

"Well, me and Josh used to be...a thing. But the whole story is that I had a stalker, Sabine, who was out to get me because I got her sister in a mental home. She was sending me emails, making me paranoid, and all that, and at the Legacy, Josh and I broke up because he disliked the Billings girls. After that, Sabine drugged my drink as well as Dash's. And you could say things went a bit too far between me and Dash and Josh found us. Everything went pretty much downhill from there. Noelle found out, I was kicked out of Billings, and then I almost got shot, but Ivy, Josh's girlfriend, got shot instead because Josh pushed me out of the way. So you could say we went through a lot. And just now, we decided to take an official break from each other." I poured everything out to Sawyer, everything that I was keeping inside me all these weeks and somewhere along the way, I started tearing up. I didn't know I had any tears left to cry.

"Wow, more like_ you_ went through a lot. But know that, you'll always have me as a friend to vent to" He smiled and pushing my hair back behind my ears, wiped a tear off my cheek with his finger. I was so glad that I had told Sawyer, the fact that he genuinely cared was so evident. It emptied my chest and I felt relieved of the burden.

"Thanks Sawyer, you have no idea how much I appreciate it" And I meant it.

"Anytime" he winked. "Now, do you mind giving me a tour of the campus? I meant it when I said that I wouldn't leave your side" I laughed, this was definitely the Sawyer I could get used to.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." As I said that, my phone vibrated on the table, and I stiffened, my paranoid reaction. I looked at the message sender, and the cellphone read **Upton**, and I instantly relaxed. Near death experiences can do a lot to the nerves.

Sawyer seemed to notice my reaction and looked at the phone, and for a second, tensed his knuckles. I wonder what that was all about.

"You want to answer that?" He asked, with his fists still clamped and an edge to his voice. Woah, what happened just now.

"Umm, actually, no. This can wait, your tour can't." I smiled, and found myself inwardly gaping that I actually inadvertently rejected Upton. I can text him anytime, right?

He seemed to relax at my words, and smiled a huge grin. His dimples showed, and I started laughing.

"What?" He frowned.

"Oh no, it's not you, just your dimples"

"Making fun of dimples, Brennan?" He mocked a glare and I couldn't stop smiling at the guy in front of me.

"Maybe"

"Oh you did it now, Reed. Better watch out" And I knew that this was going to lead to another snowball fight. One I was looking forward to.

"Bring it on, Hathaway" With that, I ran out of the coffee shop, letting the cold breeze redden my cheeks, and dived into the snow. Sawyer did the same so I covered his face in sludge.

My phone vibrated again, but this time it wasn't a text from Upton, but a text from Noelle. I checked it just in case it was important, and surprise surprise, it was.

**Emergency Billings meeting in the Quad, under the huge oak tree.**

**Be there,**

**Noelle**

Great, just as I was beginning to enjoy myself, something had to come and ruin it.

"Sawyer, I have to go, Billing emergency, I'm sorry" I apologized and felt bad for leaving him.

"Oh, well how about I come with you? Count it as part of the tour" He grinned again, and I couldn't say no so I nodded a yes, and was off to face fresh drama with my new best friend. We walked with locked elbows, gaining some smirks and stares from a few people.

I smiled inwardly, this year really was going to be interesting.

**Longer Chapter, Yay! I know its dragging on a bit slow, but don't worry action and drama and romance is on the way! Lol, anyways, I was kinda dissapointed with the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter, but I hope this time you will review more, or I really will be discouraged.  
Hope you like it, and please, Josh fans, don't be upset, Josh is not out of the story yet ;) Nor will he ever be...I think. haha.**

**I wanted to say thank you to the people who DID review, loves to all of you =) You're my first ever reviewers!**

**So people, learn from them, lol, and press that greenish button!**

**Maks  
**


	3. Here We Go Again

_Previously in Scandal Like Never Before:_

_**Emergency Billings meeting in the Quad, under the huge oak tree.**_

_**Be there,**_

_**Noelle**_

_"Oh, well how about I come with you? Count it as part of the tour" He grinned again, and I couldn't say no so I nodded a yes, and was off to face fresh drama with my new best friend. We walked with locked elbows, gaining some smirks and stares from a few people._

_I smiled inwardly, this year really was going to be interesting._

_

* * *

_

I didn't have to wonder about what the meeting Noelle called was about. Billings. We were all immensely upset about it, especially Noelle, who, last time I saw her, was furiously yelling into her phone. Yet, me, the person who strived for nothing but Billings, the same Reed who was once president, and the same Reed who broke up with her boyfriend because of it, completely and utterly forgot about the crisis at hand. I was so caught up in my own twisted love life, that Billings being torn down was a dusty aspect of my mind. But I knew it was time to snap back to reality, and fast. The future of Billings depended on it.

"Oh Reed, so nice of you to show up" Noelle said with an edge to her voice. Okay, ouch. But I guess I deserved it, me and Sawyer got caught up in the snow again, and got there a couple of minutes late.

"Sorry Noelle, accident"

"Yeah whatever. Sawyer." She nodded her head in acknowledgment of Sawyer. I was surprised she wasn't pissed at him being there, since it was a Billings-only meeting. I was grateful. The less temper from Noelle, the better.

"Noelle." He did the same. Tension much?

Noelle looked around at all of us, to check whether everyone was here, Missy, Lorna, Kiki, Astrid, Constance, Rose, London, Amberly and everybody else and smiled slightly. Then she started walking away from the tree and from the quad to the building known at Hell Hall. I wondered why we were going there, since no privacy would welcome us there anyway, but I still followed just as all the other Billings girls did in silence. Sawyer seemed confused as ever, but followed me since he couldn't do much else.

"Where exactly are we going Reed?" He whispered to me, afraid that raising his voice would disrupt our solemnity.

"Honestly? No idea," I laughed, at least that was the truth, "but the building we're heading towards is Hull Hall, also nicknamed Hell Hall. Relax, just walk with me"

He let out a breath "Exactly what I've been doing." I smiled at Sawyer; he seemed so lost at Easton. Oh well, nothing like a few days with me won't fix.

Noelle entered the decrepit building in which we were instantly greeted with comforting warmth and walked down a dimly lit hallway. She made a few turns, with us on her heels, and finally stopped at a door I didn't even know existed. There was no room number or name, and I wondered what it was doing here, and why I had never noticed it. She took out a ruby shaped key out of her coat pocket, and put it in the lock. Everything was done in silence, and I couldn't help but think that i was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Then when I looked around me, I saw confused faces reflecting mine and instantly felt better. At least I wasn't totally clueless.

She looked from side to side, and I was grateful that the hallway was deserted; no need for anyones suspicion's to rise. She opened the door, and we all piled into the room, trying to get the first look of the area. To our surprise, it wasn't a classroom or an office; it looked like a personal library, one set back in the 1900s. It was complete with a wall to wall bookshelf, a red armchair with wooden legs next to a brown oak coffee table with a lamp radiating with the dimmest light. Then I looked to the other side of the room, and there stood a three-seater couch holstered with fabric that was decorated with roses. Around the couch were two loveseats of the same design and in the middle of the coaches was an immense burgundy table. The set of furniture looked out of place in the close-to antique room and it was obvious that it was put there by Noelle to accompany all of our seating needs. Since ten girls were not going to fit onto one armchair.

All of the girls looked in awe with their mouths hanging open until somebody, Noelle, cleared her throat.

"I've brought you here since Billings has been torn down and we had no meeting place to assemble in. This room is privately secured solely for the Billings Girls, and I hold the only key. It is free for our use any time of the day, any day of the week." She took an authoritative tone, and we knew this meant business so we all just nodded and sat down on the various love seats and couches. I sat down with Sawyer on the love seat, and only when he cleared his throat, and sat down on the arm of the chair instead that I noticed him. I had been so awestruck of the power and influence Noelle had, although it should have been of no surprise, that I was unaware of my surroundings, including Sawyer.

"Sorry" I blushed and moved over on the love seat so that my butt wasn't occupying the whole expanse of it.

"Its fine" he whispered, and once again took a seat next to me. I felt a slight tingle when his arm brushed my shoulder, and we were sitting thigh to thigh, but chose to ignore it. I had more important things to attend to at the moment.

"So Noelle, what exactly is this meeting about? I know Billings was torn down, and we're all upset about it, but is there really any way we can reverse what's already been done?" I saw that I voiced what everyone was thinking.

"You underestimate me Reed," she smirked knowingly," there is always something we can do. I am after all, Noelle Lange, and you guys are the Billings Girls, are you not?" Something about her tone made us all nod.

"Okay so, what do you have in mind? Sabotage? Fundraiser? We've tried all that before." I said in an exasperated tone. I hoped that I didn't sound like I didn't care. Because I did, I was just having a bi-polar day. Apparently.

"Actually, I was wondering what your ideas were. You did already save Billings once, who says you can't do it again?" Noelle seemed hopeful, I was somewhat shocked that she let me take the lead and wondered whether that was because for once, she had no answer. All eyes turned to me as she said that. Oh god, I felt heavy under the pressure. Not again. Sawyer sensed my worry and gently stroked my arm. I smiled at him, and mouthed a "Thanks". I was so glad he was here.

Then as everyone was waiting quietly and somewhat patiently for me to answer, an idea dawned on me. What if a fund raiser really would work again? This school, after all is all about money. What if we raised enough money to rebuild Billings? It would take a lot of effort but with the amount of power the Billings girls have among the alumni, I don't think it would be a huge obstacle. Money is never an obstacle for these girls.

"Girls, what would you ever do without me? I have an idea. Since the fund raiser worked once already, why don't we try it again? Except this time, it'll be to rebuild back Billings. We could get the alumni involved; I don't think they're exactly ecstatic about Billings falling apart." In that moment, I felt like the girls looked up to me. Even Noelle broke out in a smile, showing me her approval.

And of course, Missy had to barge into the moment. "And what exactly would we be doing for this...fund raiser?" Her nasal voice and superior tone made me want to slap that girl. I could see it in everyone else's eyes too. Unfortunately she was right for questioning my idea, since I had no idea how to continue. So I decided to improvise.

"A Masquerade Ball." I opened my mouth to speak, but all I saw were Sawyer's lips moving and his not-so timid voice being projected. I gaped at him and he just winked at me and looked at the girls' faces intently.

"Yeah...what Sawyer said" I laughed but quickly stopped when I caught some curious glances. People need to relax.

Noelle looked thoughtful for a minute, and I held my breath, looking at her expectantly."Interesting. I like it. Masquerade Ball it is."

I heard sighs erupt throughout the room, and then we all started cheering. London found a champagne bottle on the antique coffee table and some glasses along with it and in no time, people were toasting. Of course. I looked at Sawyer, the genius behind the celebration and he looked back at me with intensity in his eyes. He raised his champagne glass winking at me for what felt like the fifth time and mouthed a "You're welcome" to my silent thank you. I felt an instant urge to hug him, since he did save me from an embarrassing moment just waiting to happen. So I did. I opened my arms and wrapped them around him, apparently surprising him since he stumbled as he was knocked off balance. We toppled onto the love seat together laughing and I instantly felt comforted by his presence.

"Just can't keep from falling, can you?"He said, still chuckling at my clumsiness I never knew I had.

"Around you, apparently not." Whenever Sawyer was around, I couldn't help but embarrass myself every time.

We were all still chatting away in our private conversations, drinking Champagne like it was water when Noelle cleared her throat. Loudly, in fact.

"So we decided on an idea, but have you guys thought of anything else? Before we take our plan into action, we need to know what caused the new headmaster to topple the most intimidating building in Easton. It couldn't have been for no reason. So Sawyer, you're in charge of that. Seeing as you're already involved, why don't you be useful? You are, after all, the headmaster's son." She smirked, and stifled a laugh. Noelle definitely knew how to get what she wants. Sawyer groaned loud enough for us to hear, but when he saw all our heads turned in his direction, he blushed and lightly nodded.

"Good. Now, we have to decide who's going to be in charge of what. I may be the president of Billings, and this may have been Reed's idea, but you're all involved, whether you like it or not." She glared at Missy while saying that, and Missy shrunk into her seat.

After a few volunteers as well as some duties forced upon some of the girls, it was finally decided and I was so glad to be over with this. This was way too much to deal with. London and Vienna were in charge of invites to all the Easton students and the alumni. Missy and Lorna were in charge of providing the buffet and various drinks for the masquerade. I hoped nothing was going to be poisonous, considering Missy's acidity. Kiki and Astrid were in charge of decorations, and I couldn't think of better people for the job. Rose, Constance, and Amberly were going to deal with all the money related issues, like fees and donations and checks. I was so glad I wasn't in charge of that. Reed Brennan and money were never meant to be. Noelle, apparently, decided that we were not obliged to do much work for this event, and so we were left in charge of organization and deciding something not related to the fund raiser...the issue of where we were going to live. Since the Billings Girls were currently homeless.

Once everything was decided, the only thing I wanted to do was get out of there. I suddenly felt claustrophobic and needed some fresh air. So I started winding my way through the room and had to answer some unnecessary questions about where I was going until I made it to the door. It was already getting dark outside and I knew the girls would be coming out soon since Noelle already made hotel arrangements for the school week and we were all staying at the Marriot Hotel. It was getting colder, if that was even possible so I sat down on a bench in front of the building and wrapped my coast tightly around my body. Thinking back on today, I suddenly remembered the text Upton sent me, the one I never answered. So I thought this would be the perfect time to read it.

**Reed,**

**How is your first day back? I miss you already, love.**

**Call me later when you get this text, I need to talk to you.**

**Love you, **

**Upton**

Two guys wanting to talk to me in one day? I was way in over my head, like always. I sighed, Hurricane Reed really did suit me. All these thoughts that I have never experienced and the doubts I was feeling were running through my head as I read that text. Like the fact that I forgot all about my long distance relationship with Upton, and honestly, the fact that I forgot all about _him. _I wasn't sure whether I felt the same way about him as I did on St. Barths. Maybe it _was_ just a fling. The thing that surprised me the most was that it hasn't even been a day, and I was already having doubts. I wanted to text him back everything I experienced this day. Billings being torn down, the talk Josh and I had, and how today was just not my day. Except the whole Sawyer thing. That was a separate issue in itself. But I didn't. I didn't text him everything I wanted to say. I didn't text him what I was feeling. In fact, I didn't text him back at all. Instead I touched the delete button on my I-Phone and leaned back into the bench. Upton can wait. My feelings were not clear enough to become known. So for now, I just chose to deal with it in the most immature way possible.

I saw Sawyer walk out and of the brick building, wrapping his arms around himself and immediately felt bad that I left him among all those girls. He smiled once he saw my sitting figure and strode over to where I was sitting on the bench and I shuffled to the right to make space for him. We didn't need to say anything to each other, it was a comfortable silence. He smiled a crookedly at me and got up. I looked at him quizzically, and he answered my unsaid question.

"Want to take a walk?"His response was more of a question, but it suited me just fine since that was exactly what I was thinking. I held out my hands in front of me, regretting the loss of warmth, and he took them in his own and pulled me up.

"Sure," I said, snuggling up to his side and he put a hand over my shoulder, warming it instantly. It wasn't awkward in any way. Sawyer and I just clicked. I needed somebody to vent to anyways. And that person just happened to be him. I was glad that it was.

**SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER. Almost 3,000 words, I'm proud. If only I could write that much for school :/**

**3 Chapters in 3 days, you guys a lucky bunch of readers =) lol**

**So I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys made my day! I felt the urge to keep writing this quickly so I did, I'm such a loser =P.**

**Okay I have a couple of questions I want you guys to answer:**

**1. Should there be more Josh/Reed encounters?**

**2. Would you guys like a chapter on the organization on the masquerade ball, or should I just have a chapter that's at the ball?**

**3. Should there be some Noelle/Reed bonding time?**

**So have the urge to answer them in your reviews, pleasums and thanks! Oh and not that I don't already have a head full of unorganized ideas, if you guys want to pitch in some, go ahead =]  
**

**-Maks  
**


	4. Spa Day

**I DON'T OWN PRIVATE, KATE BRIAN DOES. Teehee. **

_Previously in Scandal Like Never Before:_

_"Sure," I said, snuggling up to his side and he put a hand over my shoulder, warming it instantly. It wasn't awkward in any way. Sawyer and I just clicked. I needed somebody to vent to anyways. And that person just happened to be him. I was glad that it was._

The first week back at Easton went by at such a sluggish pace, that I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the weekend came. I had thought that being back at Easton would restore normality in my life. Boy, was I wrong. The first day had been the only highlight of my week, since I got to know Sawyer better and discovered a new friend in him as well as being praised for coming up with a plan to restore Billings. Other than that, the week has been hell. I was the most drama-ridden, talked about girl at Easton. I was so caught up in drama that I was practically drowning in it. Everywhere I went, I received stares, heard whispers and never ending snickers directed towards me. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? Apparently, everybody, somehow, had found out about the incident on St. Barths. No, make that _two _incidents on St. Barths. The fact that I was dating Upton, the most sought after guy on St. Barths, and probably all of England, didn't really help either. The only thing that kept me from going crazy was Sawyer, who was always at my side, and Noelle, who has me running circles for the masquerade. She was definitely doing it on purpose, to make me keep my mind off things. It was thoughtful, in a Noelle kind of way. Josh hadn't talked to me all week since I did everything I could to avoid him so we wouldn't have another awkward conversation. He seemed to be doing the same, and I was glad that he understood.

So as the weekend emerged, I was grateful as ever. Noelle had planned some day out thing of which everyone knew, except me. I was kept in the dark about it.

"Noelle, can you please tell me what we're doing? It's already the weekend, you can't keep this up any longer," I whined. Even my own voice was getting on my nerves. We were still staying at the Marriot until the headmaster could make the arrangements to stay at another dorm. Honestly, I liked the hotel idea a lot more. But of course, he was completely against it. Not only does he take away our rightful and respected home, he's going to make us suffer in a craptastic dorm like Pemberly. No offense to Sawyer, but his dad was a pain in the ass.

"I can, and I will. Now be patient," she snapped at me. She was packing up her luggage which had been brought conveniently to the hotel. Two more days, and we're back to those crap-hole singles they call rooms.

I crossed my arms over my chest and faked being mad so that she would finally tell me. It was really starting to bother me.

"Oh please, save the act. You'll find out in a couple of hours," she smirked and I laughed.

"Okay, but it better be good" I said, smiling.

"When are my surprises ever _not good?" _She had a point, so I just shut it on that subject. "But since we're already on topic, what's up with you and Sawyer? Been hanging out a lot lately," she winked at me and I inwardly groaned. This again? First Josh, now Noelle.

"That's way off topic and you know it. And absolutely nothing, we're just friends," I said trying to be convincing. I realized was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to sway Noelle.

"Yeah, uhuh. Please, tell that to your Bumblefuck scout girls. Don't think you can pass that off on me." I laughed, slightly offended by the hometown insult, but shook it off. Of course Noelle would know something was off. She is after all, Noelle Lange.

"It's just that..." I started, not knowing how to continue. But Noelle just nodded so I knew I had her full support on this. That reassured me so I continued to pour out what was bugging me this whole week.

"My emotions are absolutely confusing me. I have no idea what to do. When Josh talked to me the other day-"

"Wait, Josh talked to you? Why did I not know about this?" She interrupted. I looked at her confusedly because I though that I _had _told her but it dawned on me that I haven't been spending much time with my friends at all. I haven't even told my best friend the talk Josh and I had during the week which has been taking all the space in my thoughts.

"You mean I didn't tell you? Oh god, I'm a terrible friend. I'm sorry" I looked at her apologetically.

"It's fine, now spill," she ordered me and I couldn't help but laugh. She was so demanding.

"Okay, well on the first day we came back to Easton, Sawyer and I went to get coffee at Coffee Carma after a totally awkward chat with Josh and Ivy. Then just as Sawyer was bringing us coffee, Josh stepped into the cafe and called me over and said that he wanted to talk to me. He told me he was really sorry that he didn't call and that he still had feelings for me. I told him we needed an official break to think stuff over and so we decided on staying friends for now." I pretty much summarized everything that had happened during the talk. No need to tell her about the 'I love you' he had said to me. Though by the time I was done talking, Noelle looked officially pissed.

"I can't believe he would do that to you! The nerve of that bastard to come barging into your life like he belongs there," she was seething with anger and I kind of felt proud to see her care for me so much.

"Noelle, calm down. He was just apologizing." I couldn't believe I was defending him. Just a few days ago I was beyond mad.

"You're defending him? Reed what happened to letting go of the past?"

"I can't help it if I still have feelings for him Noelle!" And with that I started tearing up. At first the tears were barely there, and then they just started rolling down like rain.

Noelle suddenly looked apologetic, and leaned down next the wall I was situated at. She sat down with me on the hardwood floor and put her hand on my shoulder while I cried for no reason. I didn't know what had come over me. This mix of emotions was going to deteriorate me.

"Shh it's okay. You'll figure it out, you always do," she smiled at me and I was happy for these moments when she let her guard down and let me see her true colors.

"Thanks Noelle. I just don't know what to do. I think I'm over Upton, I don't think I ever had real feelings for him. I was just trying to conceal what I felt about Josh." And it was working until Josh had to go and ruin it all.

"And then there's Sawyer. He's pretty much a best friend for me and I can't help but feel something more. But I can't...I can't go through another relationship. I'm not over Josh," I said as realization of the truth of my words hit me like a hurricane. I have feelings for Josh, my ex. And I have feelings for Sawyer, my best friend. God my life was screwed up.

"Then you know the first thing you have to do to sort things out," she winked. I raised my eyebrows in question. She just handed me my I-Phone and I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to break up with Upton.

I sighed, "You're right. I just can't stand to hurt him."

"If he cares about you, he'll understand. Or he'll bitch about it. Either way." She laughed and I glared at her.

"Fine fine, but go ahead." I nodded and pressed number 5 on my speed dial. Time to get this over with. I couldn't believe that my feelings had changed so drastically in one week. I just hoped he wouldn't take it too badly. Another heartache on my hands just won't do.

After three rings, a groggy voice picked up the phone and I realized I had waked him up.

"Hello? Reed?" He mumbled and I instantly felt guilty.

"Yeah, Upton, it's me. But if I woke you up, I could just call you back later" I bit my lip. I hoped he would choose the latter.

At that he seemed to shake off the sleep and said happily into the phone "No, no. I'm glad that you called. How's Easton for you? Enjoying the biting wind?" He laughed and I dreaded what I was about to do.

"Haha, yeah. It's been great. But actually, Upton, I wanted to talk to you about something else," my voice probably gave away my emotions and I heard him clear his throat.

"What's up Reed? Is something wrong?" He said in a grave voice and I already didn't like where this was going.

"W-Well, the thing is..." I stuttered and had no idea how to continue. How to tell him that I had gotten over him in merely a week, even a day.

While I was thinking of how to say it without sounding too harsh, I heard a female voice in the background, sounding as groggy as Upton. "Sweetie, who's on the phone?" I heard him compose himself and heard a door slam. He probably stepped out of the room, the bastard. As soon as I heard those five words, anger boiled up inside me even though I was planning to break up with him. The concept of being cheated on was just so humiliating that I snapped.

"Once a player, always a player, right?" I said as bitterly as I could as my voice turned to ice. I sounded like the old Ivy for a moment, and was proud of it.

"No Reed, listen. It's not like that. It's just that after you left St. Barths and I returned to England, I knew that this whole long-distance relationship wouldn't work. I tried to call you to break up, but couldn't find the words. I'm sorry, I fell for someone else." He didn't sound sincere in the least bit and I laughed coldly.

"You know what's funny though Upton? I was about to do the exact same thing. But at least I had the humility to call. You cheating ass. I can't believe you got over us that quickly. Proves just to what extent all those 'I love you's' were true. Empty words, weren't they?" I was sounding like a hypocrite, but I didn't care. I needed to get my point across. At least I had the decency to stay loyal.

"You know it wasn't like that Reed. I meant what I said. Unfortunately, it proved to be just a fling. And how could you blame me if you were going to do the same thing?" His voice was pleading and I was as angry as ever. Though what he said was true. Damn it. Damn him.

"Whatever Upton. Have fun womanizing. Oh and by the way, you're dead to me. Consider this our official breakup." I said with as much venom as I could. It felt nice to let it out.

"Wait Re-" I hung up before he could finish. His crap excuses didn't deserve my attention. Just then, as I hung up, I saw Noelle grinning at me and groaned. She had heard the whole thing. I had totally forgotten that she was standing right there, listening to every word I said, and every word he said.

"So you're a free woman. Congrats." She smirked. She was enjoying this.

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't believe he had the nerve to cheat on me." I was still stuck on that fact. But I guess that I was so blinded by his words that I didn't see his true nature. A lying, cheating, player.

"I warned you on St. Barths." She said sitting down next to me on the queen size bed I found myself on. But I realized I didn't need comfort or anything like that. I was perfectly fine, just pissed.

"Please. None of that 'I told you so'" I glared at her and she laughed.

"Fine. Anyways, now that you are officially single, I can reveal my surprise." She smirked and I could see that she was excited. This must be good.

"It was based on me being single?" I raised my eyebrows. I didn't like where this was going.

"Nope. Just felt like this is the best time."

"You got that right" I sighed. When is the _real _weekend starting?

And like she read my thoughts, Noelle yelled "SPA DAY!" and all the Billings Girls rushed into our suite from their various rooms and started squealing and talking all at once. I was overwhelmed at first by the flood of girls, but as Astrid and Constance walked-more like waddled- up to me, pulling my arms into the knot of Billings in the center of the room, I began to enjoy myself. Kiki brought her I-pod dock and put the music level up at the highest. We cracked open the mini-bar and ordered buffet room service. Somebody, as always, found some champagne and some glasses stored in the cabinets we never used. The bubbly was poured all around the room, and the party had started before the actual spa day that I was looking forward to.

I laughed, looking around the luxurious, fully furnished hotel suite, taking in the crowd of not-so sober girls I called my friends and smiled inwardly. This was going to be a good weekend to de-stress, I could feel it.

**A/N You guys, 277 hits and 127 visitors all together and just a few reviews for the last chapter? I know you can do better. I love this story, and want to continue it, but don't want to feel like I'm writing it for nobody. Or just a few people. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and answered my questions, loves for you =]]**

**So I hope you like this chapter, things are slowly progressing. I'm sorry if the drama/action didn't come right away, but I'll get there. Don't worry ;)**

**Tell me what you think, I would love some feedback =P Don't be afraid to comment on my writing skills, I would love to improve. Oh and tell me if you like where this is going, like the whole Upton breakup thing. And Sawyer/Josh?**

**Thankss, 3  
**

**Maks**


	5. Twisted Love

_Previously in Scandal Like Never Before:_

_I laughed, looking around the luxurious, fully furnished hotel suite, taking in the crowd of not-so sober girls I called my friends and smiled inwardly. This was going to be a good weekend to de-stress, I could feel it._

Spa Day was exactly what I needed to get my mind off everything related to Easton. Unfortunately, the weekend eventually had to end, and I was thrusted back into the drama I call my life. Luckily though, the constant whispers about Hurricane Reed have subsided and Easton was somewhat back to normal. Not considering the fact that Billings was torn down and that I three near-death experiences. Yup, completely normal.

Monday, the most dreadful day of the week was here and I couldn't wait until it was over. Morning classes passed at such a sluggish pace that it seemed like time had stopped altogether. Eventually, lunch came and I could breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as class ended I rushed, pretty much ran, to the dining hall. Not that I was actually all that hungry. Just the thought of seeing Sawyer, though I had no idea why, made me excited. I was about to pull the door open when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I covered my mouth to stop the instinctual scream. The figure turned me around by the shoulders and I gasped.

"Josh" he smiled as I gasped out his name in a breath. He promptly took a step closer and wrapped his arms around me in an emotion-filled hug. I felt so dumbstruck that I couldn't respond to the hug. It was just not possible. Didn't we officially break up? Didn't we agree to take a break, see other people? Then why the hell was he hugging me so lovingly!

"Please..stop." I muffled into his coat with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. He took a step back and began fiddling with his hands, obviously in an awkward position. Not that I was in a better one.

"Reed, I know you said that you want to take an official break, but I just can't do it Reed. I can't keep up the appearance that I'm over you, because I'm obviously not." This was not processing in my head and I was about to stop him with my own words but he put his finger to my lips and so I closed my mouth.

"Please, just hear me out. I broke up with Ivy." My eyes bulged the moment he said this and my mouth hung open. The words kept playing through my head and I couldn't grasp their meaning. What this meant for us. Nothing. Right?

"I broke up with her because of you Reed. I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you." He said the last part so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"I-I..Josh, I though that we clarified this last time? You need to give me time. You really hurt me Josh." I finally found my voice and by the end of my sentence it was already cracking.

"Reed I didn't mean to. Well, yes I did, but I was stupid. Please, just give me a chance. I made a mistake and I want to make things right with you. I want to start over." I couldn't believe that he was saying this. After so long, after so many tears I shed, he finally had the heart to apologize?

"You're really not making my life any easier Josh. I can't start over!" I shouted the last part at his face and couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Slowly at first, but then they thickened into heavy tears.

He stepped up to me as close as possible and took my face in his hands which were warm despite the frost. He cradled my face in his hands and I felt a pang of sorrow for what used to be but I quickly pushed it away. He leaned it slowly and I closed my eyes, unable to resist the urge, and the words I wanted to yell at him stuck in my throat.

"Don't..." I managed to whimper, but he stopped my protest with his lips. The kiss filled with longing and passion he had never exerted before as he wound his hands through my hair, grasping my face, and I found myself longing for the past. The way we were before all the drama. Before all the heartaches. I started to kiss him back, letting our lips fall in sync. This was the way it was meant to be. Not the messed up way it actually was.

Then I remembered everything we went through and the fact that I was inevitably developing feelings for Sawyer. I pulled away roughly with these thoughts and stared back at a confused Josh.

"Oh God Reed, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, I should have never done that..." He started rambling in apologies but I stopped him with my hand.

"It's...fine." I sighed. Since when was I such a mess?

"So where does this leave us?"He asked me tentatively. I knew that he was expecting me to forgive him. To say that I would get back with him and that things would go back to normal. But they wouldn't. And that was evident.

"Josh," I sighed, as there was nothing else I could do. " I don't know. Why do you do this to me?" I whispered it and hoped that he understood the double meaning. The fact that I finally asked the question of why all of this happened. Absolutely everything we went through.

I could see he was struggling with the answer. "Because. Because I love you Reed." I tensed at his words. Because he loved me.

"Are you sure Josh? Are you sure you're not just saying that?" I practically spat the words at his face. He looked hurt and his hung his head. He groaned inwardly and covered his face with his hands.

"Yes. Know that, I never stopped loving you and I never will." I wanted to reach out, to hold him and never let go but I couldn't. Something stopped me in my tracks.

Just then I heard somebody clear their throat and Josh lifted his face from his hands while I abruptly turned to face the stranger. Sawyer was standing there, a couple of feet away, his clear green eyes betraying the distress his face was trying so hard to hide.

"Reed..I thought..that..you and him were over?" He stumbled on his words and my heart reached out to him.

"We need to talk." I simply stated. He nodded his head in understanding and started heading our way.

Why we shared the silent transaction, Josh was glaring at Sawyer the whole time.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" He blurted out at a stunned Sawyer. I groaned and shot Josh a warning look.

Sawyer composed himself and took a defensive stance. "Unlike you, I actually care about Reed." His voice was filled with hate and revealed a new side of Sawyer. I instantly wanted to be far away from here and as if my stomach sensed my thoughts it grumbled loud enough for both Josh and Sawyer to hear. I blushed and they both grinned at me.

"Lunch time I guess. Reed you coming?" Sawyer asked as he opened the door to the dining hall, never taking his eyes off of Josh. This was going to be a problem.

"Yeah one sec, I need to talk talk to Josh." He just nodded without looking at me and went into the dining hall.

"So..." Josh started.

"No. You don't get a say in this. You have to give me so time, like I said, to work this out. I don't know if its the best thing for us to get back together right now. Okay?" I asked hopefully because now that we shared what we did, I didn't want to lose him again. But at the same time, I wasn't ready to get back together.

He looked relieved, as if he was expecting a worse response. "Yeah. Definitely. I get it." He smiled and I knew that it was forced.

"So I'll see you later?" He asked tentatively and I responded with a smile. Then he too opened the huge double door and disappeared into the dining hall. I sighed looking after him as his curls bounced in the wind and leaned against the adjacent wall. I was hesitant to go to lunch since I knew that the Billings girls will be bursting with questions. I just didn't feel like facing an angry Sawyer, a hopeful Josh, and curious Billings girls so I turned my back to the dining hall and went to the one place I haven't been in for a while. The art cemetery. The place where Josh and I shared so many memories and intimate moments. The place where I had my heart broken. And the place which seemed to melt away my thoughts.

As I entered the building, I was instantly greeted with warmth and the smell of dust. I took off my coat, hanging it on the loveseat. I was about to sit down on it when I remembered what had happened with Cheyenne on this seat and straightened up, sitting on the couch Josh and I always sat on. I stroked the leather of the couch, trying to get my thoughts in order. I was probably sitting there for an hour and lunch was most likely over but I didn't mind. I got up from the couch and went over to the wall where so many paintings hung, observing each one without actually seeing what was in front of me. It was just a way to get my mind off things. I heard a creek as the inner door opened and I spun around, looking at the visitor. A green eyed boy with a shy demeanor and cheeks pink from the frost. Sawyer.

My mouth gaped open. Sawyer knew about the art cemetery? I thought it was private. Just for me and Josh.

"You..you know about this place?" I managed to croak out, still too shocked.

"I saw you walk in and the door was open. Do-do you want me to leave? Because I can-" He started muttering and I just started at him. As he started to turn around, obviously dissapointed, I snapped out of my frozen state.

"Wait, no. I was just surprised since only Josh and I know about this place." I shouted a bit too loud, but he simply grinned at me. I went to take my seat on the couch and patted the space beside me which he gladly took. Covering the space separating us in a stride.

"So, what is this place?"

"Josh calls it the art cemetery. I came here to think." He stiffened at Josh's name but composed himself just as quickly.

"Right."

"Sawyer, what happened back there?" My voice was almost pleading and he scrunched his eyebrows together as if in concentration.

"Reed, there's no easy way to say this, but..." I wasn't prepared for what came next and it hit me like a sudden shock. "I think I'm falling for you. Hard" The last part he whispered as quietly as possible and put his hand under my chin. I lifted my head slowly, afraid of meeting his eyes.

I eventually did meet his eyes, which looked pained. He leaned in carefully, afraid of my reaction and as his soft lips gently brushed over mine, a spark of electricity flowed through my body and I responded eagerly, something he wasn't expecting. The kiss quickly deepened as he leaned over me on the couch and I stopped myself, pushing him away gently before things went too far. He stared back at me with a smile playing at his lips and I met his dancing eyes with my own unsuppressed grin. What had I gotten myself into?

**A/N  
**

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a week, which is a total record for me, lol. But yeah, here's chapter 5!**

**Like it, love it? Tell me all about it!**

**Cotpink- I always suck at punctuation, lol, but thanks for the advice =)**

**Anyways, review please and the next chapter will probably be up after Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays**

**-Maks  
**


	6. Just Right

**A/N I don't own the Private series. Kate Brian does. **

_Previously in Scandal Like Never Before_

_I eventually did meet his eyes, which looked pained. He leaned in carefully, afraid of my reaction and as his soft lips gently brushed over mine, a spark of electricity flowed through my body and I responded eagerly, something he wasn't expecting. The kiss quickly deepened as he leaned over me on the couch and I stopped myself, pushing him away gently before things went too far. He stared back at me with a smile playing at his lips and I met his dancing eyes with my own unsuppressed grin. What had I gotten myself into?_

Oh my god, I am the worst person ever. My ex-boyfriend is under the impression that he's forgiven, and my best friend is under the impression that he has a chance with me. I am so screwed. The only question I have answer now is, who? Which guy will make me happy? Which guy will I not regret choosing? And most importantly, which guy do I feel best around? Both. That was the only answer I could come up with and I knew that I had to get out of the Art Cemetery. Fast.

"Sawyer..I-I have to go. Billings business, you understand?" I was stammering and was wishing that he would just assent to me leaving already.

"Reed, we need to talk. What happened between us-" I cut him off with my hand before he could go any further, already more than willing to bolt out of there.

"I have to go. We'll talk later. Text me or something, okay?" My words came out in a rush and halfway through, I was already backing out of the room. I rushed out of there before Sawyer could even get a chance to nod at my pathetic excuses. I stumbled out of the cemetery, the biting wind chilling my body despite me being well-dressed. Half in a daze after the kiss and my own emotions getting the best of me, I rushed back to the hotel I temporarily called my home. This problem was not going to get solved by myself. I needed backup and I knew Noelle would be there for me. Unfortunately, I forgot that classes were still going on and I should be in Calculus right now, listening to the droning voice of Ms. Oxwell. So, I decided to just skip the rest of the day, never minding that the headmaster would have my ass for this and the fact that my scholarship was hanging on a thread right now. No, I decided that being torn between two guys is definitely more important than receiving an education.

Once I was at the hotel, I realized how bad of an idea this really was. Noelle or any of the other Billings girls wouldn't come here until four, and it was only two o'clock and I had nothing to do. Crap. Two hours and only my thoughts to accompany me was a dangerous situation to be in. Two hours passed by in the slowest way possible. It consisted of me reading the buffet menu, watching nature TV and doing pretty much anything to keep my mind off the two kisses I so whorely shared with the two guys who cause me the most emotional trouble. When I heard the click of the hotel door opening, I barely resisted the urge to jump on Noelle as she entered our living room. She didn't look the least bit surprised that I was there, sprawled over the couch, boredom evident on my face. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there, until I carefully cleared my throat after an unbearable awkward silence. Noelle raised her head at me, an incredulous look in her eyes.

"Reed Brennan finally decides to talk to her best friend? Amazing" She said in the most sarcastic voice possible as realization dawned on me. I have been so caught up in my love life, and having Sawyer as a new friend, I completely forgot the people who who were there for me from the beginning.

"Oh my god, Noelle. I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to..." I quieted down as I saw her face. Noelle was pissed. Great.

"Save it. So what are you doing here exactly? Running away from your problems?" She asked in an amused tone, and I knew she only put up that angry facade to make me feel guilty. Oh the clever mind of Noelle Lange. But in reality I was relieved because a best friend was just who I needed at the moment.

"Actually, I need your help." I said steadily, unsure of how to continue telling what happened today. She simply motioned with her hands for me to go on, resuming her stance, leaning against the wall near the entryway. I patted the space beside me on the couch, somehow believing that her proximity would make it easier for me to spill. She reluctantly pushed off the wall and came to sit down on the arm of the couch.

"Spill" Her voice was clipped but I knew she was curious all the same.

"Well-I-um..today, Josh and Sawyer, both, kind of...kissed me." I stumbled on every word, spilling out a very disconnected sentence. Noelle just pursed her lips in concentration, not a hint of surprise on her face.

"I knew it would come to this. The way they both look at you, you would think they've never seen a girl before." She smirked and I let the snarky comment pass.

"Noelle, this is serious. I-I have no idea what I'm doing." I whispered, not trusting my voice to keep strong. My eyes were pleading and she sighed, her look softening from its usual firmness.

"I'm going to sound like a soap opera, but really Reed, just follow your heart. And as much as I know that you're looking for my decisive advice, all I have to say is that maybe, considering you and Josh's previous history, you should give someone else a chance." He sincerity left me in awe, but as much as I hated to admit it, Noelle was right. I've been so blinded by my constant desire to have things go back to the way they were, I never payed attention to the open choices I had in front of me. Sawyer obviously cared about me enough to spill his heart out and Josh was the past I had to let go of, no matter how much it pained me.

"You're right Noelle," I ignored the 'duh' she sent my way, knowing all too well that Noelle wasn't heartfelt for long.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" She asked with a knowing smirk. Okay, I was confused. Noelle must be seriously bipolar.

"Huh?" Her annoyed look was boring into me and I nearly managed to squeak the word out, feeling stupid already as realization dawned on me. She wanted to me to go out there and put my life in order, for once.

"You know for a scholarship student, you're really dense. Just go glass-licker! Get your man." I laughed at her exasperated tone and the long-lost nickname that she managed to revive every once in a while. I jumped off the coach, a new type of motivation leading the way. Putting on the Louboutins I was so kindly gifted, I skipped over to Noelle to give her a hug as she waved me off. Laughing I made my way out of the hotel, rushing to button-up my coat. Noelle's words clear in my mind, 'Just follow your heart.' For once, that was exactly what I was doing, ignoring the possible consequences. This was my time to be happy. Screw Upton. Screw Ivy. And most definitely screw Josh.

I hadn't realized that I was already at Easton as the great metal gates loomed ahead. The guard was lazily draped over his post, and barely got up as he saw me approach. Thanks to the all-access pass Noelle organized for us because of the ball preparations, all I had to do was wave the pass in front of his face and I was free to go in and out of school as I please. The guard just nodded his head and the gates creaked open and I all but ran inside. It was already five, and I hoped that Sawyer was still in his dorm. This cannot wait.

I burst through the dorm door and was face to face with a shocked Graham. Apparently I interrupted an intimate moment, and when Graham saw me, his eyes wide, he started buttoning up his shirt as quickly as possible and the girl on his bed hid herself under the covers. Just my luck.

It was a moment before any of us was able to say something. "Reed-I-uh, what are you doing here?" He looked as awkward as possible and suddenly he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed.

"Umm, I was looking for Sawyer. Do you know where he is?" I managed to stutter out and started moving backward towards the open door, more than ready to get out of there.

"Library." I nodded quickly and cursed myself for walking in on them. Graham mumbled a 'see you Reed' and I was too embarrassed to respond, so I just ran down the stairs, hoping not to trip.

How did I not think that Sawyer would be in the library? It pretty much describes the typical Sawyer. So I fast-walked to the ancient building which would eventually crumble on itself, being careful to avoid the ice spread out over the quad. The library was free of people and I sighed in relief. The librarian shot a glance in my direction and got back to reading her book, obviously uninterested. It took a while to find Sawyer since the Library was spread out over two floors, but I finally saw a figure, sitting in one of the armchairs placed in each row, hunched over a book. I assumed it was Sawyer since there was no one else in the library. As I approached, he slightly lifted his head towards me, and without so much as a second glance, went back to his book. My stomach churned, and I felt my knees weakening as the hurt was obvious on his face. He poured his heart out into our kiss, and I ran away, rejecting him without a second thought. I went to sit on the arm of the chair and began reading over his shoulder. I didn't know what else to do and in hopelessness and the thought that my chance at happiness was blown, I start shedding tears. Sawyer looked up at me with a pained expression, and my heart constricted. I had to say something. I needed to make things right.

"I-I am so sorry. Sawyer, I didn't mean to. It-it's just that when you kissed me I had no idea what to do because it was unexpected. So I just ran away from it all." I was barely able to say the words out loud as his eyes bore into mine.

"Reed, you could've just told me. That-that you didn't like me in that way. It would have saved me what I went through." His voice cracked at the last word as he put his face in his hands, and my heart went out to him. As much as I wanted to just hold him, I knew I had to go on. I needed to explain myself.

"Sawyer, I wasn't leading you on," he lifted his head and looked at me, urging me to go on. "I feel the same way about you. The reason I ran away was because I still had feelings for Josh. And I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else."

"If you would just give me a chance Reed-" I cut him off, needing to finish.

"I know. And I'm willing to, as long as you'll take me back." The last part was a whisper and I didn't know how much longer I could keep my voice strong. He looked at me with incredulous eyes and I took that as a bad sign. So I slowly got up from the armchair, reluctant to leave, but gasped when I felt a warm hand around my arm. He was taking me back. Sawyer was giving me another chance. Before I could turn my head, I felt his arms wrap around m waist and pull me onto his lap. His book long-forgotten, he touched his soft lips to mine and for once, I felt as if things were right. As if this was the way they were meant to be. I welcomed the kiss and as quickly as he kissed me, he pulled away and sighed.

"I'll always take you back. No matter what," he said smiling at me in a way that made me feel as if I was the luckiest girl. And at this moment, I was.

I simply leaned in and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling like I belonged there. In his arms. We both pulled away reluctantly and I settled into his lap, my head on his chest, and his arm tightly wrapped around my waist.

The librarian came over to where we were sitting and cleared her throat, putting her hands on her hips. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and tapped her foot impatiently. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and Sawyer just chuckled. Then out of nowhere he picked me up, one hand under the crook of my leg and the other firmly under my arms, and skipped across the library to the entrance.

He walked me back to the hotel, and hand in hand, we entered the door of my hotel room, oblivious to the smirk Noelle was giving me and the open-jaws of the Billings girls. I simply smiled innocently and kissed Sawyer goodbye, earning even more shocked looks. He walked out of the room, curtly waving at the girls, as I settled into the couch in front of the TV. As soon the door closed with a click, they ran over to me, covering the TV from my view, and occupying every seating space in the living room. Their eyes were all eager and I sighed.

Noelle walked over to me lastly, sitting on the only unoccupied space next to me on the white leather couch and smirked, showing her signature all-knowing look.

"Spill."

**Well here you go guys! I apologize to Josh fans, but don't worry, there will be more Josh coming up. Reed hasn't said goodbye to drama yet =)**

**Tell me in your reviews whether you loved this chapter, hated it..etc.**

**I would like have some ideas proposed if you want, although I do know how I'm gonna play it out. Kind of.**

**Happy New Year's! And if you'd like to give me a nice present, click that green button down there and get reviewing!**

**=]**

**Maks**


	7. Exclusively

**A/N Kate Brian is the owner of the Private Series =]**

It has officially been one week since the incident with Sawyer. And as much as I told myself no relationships this semester, this was one I just couldn't resist. Josh was avoiding me in any way possible, obviously clear of the choice I made between him and Sawyer. Ivy is as bitchy as ever. I can't believe I actually became friends with her before the Sabine incident. Gosh, that seemed so long ago, like a distant memory or a dream that never became a reality. These days, I try not to let meager things get to me. Besides, I had a new rock to lean on. One which wouldn't give out under me in my moments of need. One who sticks by me no matter what.

The masquerade ball, the one which I ignored for my own drama and the idea I pitched in but so selfishly didn't help out with, was in three days. And I had nothing to wear. Typical Reed. Luckily Noelle, my savior for all aspects of life, planned a shopping trip during the weekend before the ball. She also told me that I was off the hook for being such a sucky Billings girl since she expected me to be caught up with Sawyer. Oops. I never realized I could be a part of those lovey-dovey couples. But apparently, according to Noelle, that's exactly what me and Sawyer are being. A girl can't help it when she has the most amazing boyfriend. Although Sawyer and I are officially a "thing", him and I never stopped being best friends. That's one of the many perks of our relationship.

Today was the day. Not the masquerade ball, if it was, I was screwed. It was shopping day, one of the few times I've ever gone out with the Billings Girls since the semester began. Honestly, I kind of missed the bitchy comments, the couture, and the excessive champagne involved in these girls-day-out type of things. Not that, back in hell-hole Croton, I did anything remotely similar to this.

We were still at the hotel, since the air-head of a headmaster couldn't find any dorms to put us in after destroying our rightful home. Such. An. Idiot. Noelle's and my suite was as always, by far the best out of the other hotel rooms the Billings girls had to share. Being friends with the most powerful girl at Easton definitely had its advantages.

Noelle got it into her head that I couldn't pay for my gown and mask so she was going to buy me everything I need, which I probably couldn't, but still, being treated like a charity case all the time-not so great. I did have Sawyer though, who didn't mind shopping since all he had to do was nod his head at my choices and swipe his card. But Noelle insisted an all-girls day, so that's what Noelle's going to get.

"You know Reed, you should thank me for doing this, instead of moping" Noelle smirked at my hunched position on the couch. I was trying to protest her paying for me and not letting Sawyer accompany me, but nobody, especially Reed Brennan, could argue with Noelle Lange. She threw a set of clothes at me, which conveniently landed on my face. I held them between my fingers, examining the details of the silver wool dress and the violet cardigan. This girl had taste.

"Get up. Make yourself presentable." She snapped, but I knew it was jokingly. Hopefully.

I groaned, dragging my feet across the living room, and to my bedroom which was oh-so-greatly situated next to the bathroom. Noelle just laughed at me, to which I responded with a glare which she rolled her eyes at. Putting on the outfit, I heard a buzz on my dressing table, and looked down to see that I had gotten a text from Sawyer. My heart fluttered stupidly as I read his sweet daily message. Who knew I was so attached.

**Reed**

**Have fun on your shopping trip. But remember, in the afternoon, you're all mine.**

**Love you**

**Sawyer**

I quickly texted him back an equally sweet message and skidded across to where Noelle was standing, ready and impatiently tapping her foot.

"There. Happy?" I crossed my arms over my chest, acting as if I was mad, when in reality, I couldn't wait. I had to get Noelle back somehow.

"You act as if I'm sticking you in a blender. Come on." Of course, nothing fazes her. I sighed in defeat, and followed her out the door. The other Billings Girls were already waiting in the limousines ready for us outside the hotel lobby. I rolled my eyes at Noelle's choice of transportation. Discreetness was obviously _not_ a Billings Girl trait.

She saw me and smirked. "When in doubt, always go with the limousine."

"When is Noelle Lange ever in doubt?" I retorted, knowing the truth in my words.

"No arguing with that logic" She said getting in the limousine, legs first. The Noelle Lange style.

The other Billings Girls were already clinking glasses of Charlemagne and laughing, on the edge of soberness. Noelle scoffed at them, but took a glass herself. I laughed and did the same.

"What?" She asked, tipping her glass towards mine as I shook my head. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do" she smirked and turned back to the conversation about what stores to visit. I tuned out the laughter, checking my phone for new messages from Sawyer. There were none, so I put my phone back into my coat pocket, returning to the conversation. The girls already had a plan set out for the day while I was busy obsessing over Sawyer, and I couldn't say I protested.

We pulled up to the first store on the girls "list", Barneys. As I got out of the limousine, locking elbows with Noelle, I saw that everyone else was quickly dispersing over the store, tripping at some points because of the champagne effect. Noelle covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, and I just smiled. The Billings Girls in their natural habitat. Then a realization hit me. We weren't just attending a party; we were going to a masquerade ball. So what's with the regular clothes?

"Noelle, aren't we supposed to be shopping for gowns and masks?"I asked hesitantly.

"Oh please, I have a personal designer coming in to our hotel suite for a fitting. Masks and gowns galore." I gaped at her; I thought this shopping trip was all about that. Well, who wouldn't mind a few extra outfits? I definitely didn't. So I shut my mouth and continue walking, my heels clicking soundly on the marble floor.

"So what exactly are we doing here then?" I knew the answer already, but still felt the need to ask.

"Call this...foreplay." She laughed at my shocked expression and turned away from me back to the racks.

Noelle walked through the store with her chin up, expressing her superiority, as she piled clothes onto my arms. My knees bent under the weight, and I was thankful when I saw a fitting room in sight.

"Go try those one" Noelle ordered.

"Yes ma'am" I raised my hand in a salute and she just rolled her eyes at me. I laughed, fast-walking to the fitting room before she could hand me more stuff to try on.

After several approving nods made by Noelle and the rest of the girls, I quickly dressed and waited while Noelle paid. I still felt guilty but there was no convincing Noelle anyways. She bought me a few blouses and sweaters, some skirts and two pairs of jeans. Shoes, she insisted will be provided by her stylist.

When we arrived at the hotel, the girls left momentarily to their own suites to drop off the shopping bags before returning to our suite. I saw that Noelle's stylist was already setting up the racks of gowns and mask displays she brought with her. Paying no attention to us, and the other girls piling into our suite, she finished organizing her materials with her back to us. Suddenly she spun around and stopped, facing us.

"Okay girls, who's first?" She asked in a clipped tone and clapped her hands. She had a fading British accent and wore her hair in a neat bun, not a hair out of place. I smiled at Noelle in amusement, and she just smirked, encouraging me to look on.

Missy raised her hand quickly, letting out some "ooh oohs" like a kid who badly needed to go potty. We all stifled our laughter as she stumbled up the steps to the podium set up in front of the room. The look of distaste the stylist gave her was priceless.

After several of the girls had chosen their gowns and matching masks to go with them, the stylist disappeared behind the doorway leading into Noelle's kitchen, and came back momentarily with another rack of gowns and masks trailing behind her. I gave Noelle a puzzled look but she just urged me to follow her to the podium.

"Exclusively for Miss. Lange and Miss. Brennan" The stylist answered my unspoken question. My mouth gaped open. Gowns and masks just for me and Noelle? No. Freaking. Way.

"But that's not fair..."Missy whined in her nasally voice and Noelle sent her a glare that shut her up. Once again, everyone was trying desperately not to break into a fit of laughter. It didn't work, and Missy slinked away into kitchen in embarrassment.

"Now that's settled, go on Glass Licker," Noelle gestured with her hands toward the rack while the stylist stood to the side, waiting for her cue. Noelle nodded her head to the stylist who immediately rushed over to me and began taking my measurements. There was not one inch of my body that her measuring tape had not grazed. She held my face in between her hands, turning my head from side to side like a Barbie doll. Weaving her fingers through my hair, she took down some notes in a yellow leather-bound notepad. Finally, after what seemed like a prolonged invasion of privacy, she rushed over to the rack, pulling out a gorgeous ruby red sweetheart neckline ball gown, with a fully beaded bodice and a pick-up bubble skirt detailed by multiple layers. **(A/N Pictures of gowns on profile) **I gasped, unable to realize that this work of art was for me.

"Noelle-I...this is amazing. Thank you so much!" I squealed, running up to Noelle and catching her in grateful hug.

She rolled her eyes and patted my back in a half-hug. "Close your mouth, might catch flies." She winked at me, always with the comments. I looked around the room, seeing that every Billings girls had their mouths gaping open and some were eying my gown with jealousy. I smiled inwardly; proud that Noelle had chosen me for the exclusive gowns.

Noelle went last and for her, the stylist took extra time to examine her measurements and do all her professional business. In the end, she pulled out of the rack and amazing strapless ball gown which featured a fully beaded and embroidered bodice that led to a full skirt with coordinating embroidery. It also had a lace up back which exposed her skin up until the dip leading to the bottom part of the body. I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent unnecessary drooling. Glass Licker was bad enough of a nickname. Didn't need Dribble Mouth too.

After the gowns were all chosen for the girls, the stylist pulled out a large variety of Venetian masks from behind the racks and exposed the shoes laid out neatly under them. When the squealing and laughing and constant toasts to an awesome night subsided, each girl chose a mask that corresponded with the dresses, as well as the shoes. Everything had labels so it was impossible to choose the wrong mask or the wrong pair of shoes. It was so indescribably perfect for words.

Then as soon as we were done, and the stylist was all packed up and ready to go, the girls disbanded to their own private suites and Noelle and I were left alone. The stylist had told us that the gowns would be ready in 2 days, just before the ball. To say I was excited was an understatement. This was going to be the party of the year, possibly the party that would always be remembered in Easton's history. And I was going to be a part of it. I dropped down onto the leather sofa, taking a magazine off the side table with me. Flinging my feet up into the air so that they could land gracefully onto the other side of the couch, I looked over to the magazine I picked up. I scoffed and my randomized choice. Forbes. The charity case reading how rich people got richer. Oh the irony. But I didn't consider myself as a charity case anymore. Noelle and the Billings Girls and now Sawyer made me feel like I truly belonged here. That I wasn't some outcast that somehow managed to be the center of attention in a drama-ridden way. My attention was turned away from my thoughts to the feel of my phone vibrating on the side table. I expected to see Sawyer's name across the screen but when I saw the real sender, I froze in suspense.

Ivy.

That bitch had the nerve to text me now? After ignoring me for something that wasn't my fault in any way, and sending me the cold shoulder as if I was some enemy, she decides to text me? Yet in my hateful thoughts, curiosity washed over me, but I was still hesitant to check it. I was so tempted to just delete the message but resisted the urge. What if it was important? But who cares, she's a cold hearted bitch. Still... After several minutes of internal debating and feeling stupid for talking to myself, I picked up the phone and looked at the message sprawled out across the screen.

**Meet me behind Ketlar at 2 tomorrow. It's important.**

Just when I thought I was free of everything restraining me from enjoying myself, I was wrong. I decided that I needed a breath of fresh air after a long day of shopping, so I grabbed my coat off the coat rack, throwing it over my shoulders and putting my phone in the side pocket.

"I'm going out." I called over my shoulder, my foot already holding the door, even though I knew I didn't need to. This wasn't home.

"Where to?" Noelle responded from her bedroom. Her voice sounded muffled, so I figured her door was closed. But since when did she express curiosity?

I didn't feel like explaining everything that went through my head just moments before and the text from Ivy so I just responded with an "out." She didn't question me further and I was grateful for that. At least she knew when to leave me be.

As I was heading out the brightly lit lobby due to the oversize chandelier hanging overhead, the doorman bowed his hat to me and opened the tall glass doors. I was met with the cool evening breeze and stuffed my hands into my coat pockets, remembering that I forgot my gloves. I started walking towards the only place I knew in this unfamiliar area. The place which was always both the cause of my despair, and my joy, my problems, and my resolutions. This time it was going to be my place to think and my place for solitude.

Easton here I come. Again.

**A/N Okay so I'm terribly sorry for not having updated in absolutely forever, but I had a major case of writer's block. A think called school got in the way as well. BUT at least I have a new chapter up, and no matter how terribly uneventful it was, review? Thanks guys for the number of reviews for the previous chapter, it felt so awesome! So keep it up please =) Oh and I would love to get some ideas on what to write next, I'm sort of, kind of stumped.  
**

**Maks  
**


	8. Finally Over

**A/N Kate Brian owns the Private Series =)**

It was already past curfew, 10:00pm, and I was still sitting on the cold hard benches on the Easton soccer field, too deep in thought to move. I knew I was getting cold, and that staying out here is one of my worst ideas yet, but I couldn't get myself to return back to reality. Being on this soccer field brought back the rare good memories I experienced and they were just too scarce to let go of them. The victories my team had accomplished on this field were my proudest moments, the times when I felt free of anything constricting me. The times when I was able to show exactly what I'm made of.

I had probably read over Ivy's text at least a dozen times, and have been sitting here for about half an hour, and yet couldn't decide what to do. Meeting up with her would probably be a mistake I was bound to regret, but at the same time, her message might be of great importance. But seriously though, who cares? I thought I was ready to let go of the past and move on, and following Ivy's instructions would definitely not mean letting go. So screw her, and screw Josh. They're not going to ruin the one chance at happiness I'm finally getting. With that I whipped my phone out of my coat pocket, and scrolled down with my finger until I reached Ivy's message. Without a second thought, I pressed the delete button and felt instantly lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Wow, decisiveness has a nice effect on a person.

With that thought I got up from the bleachers, and started heading back across the field to the entrance of the school. The dewy grass felt refreshing against my exposed ankles and I breathed in the fresh night air as it lifted my worries. Just as I was about to sigh in relief, I spotted a shadow of a figure approaching the soccer field. My heart caught in my throat as the figure materialized, but I still couldn't define who it was. I froze in place as my heart started beating sporadically, and my first thought was-another stalker. I started panicking but couldn't move, or run or do something rational, as my legs felt numb. Then the figure stepped into the small sliver of light the lampposts near the grass emitted and I saw that it was just Josh. Wait, just Josh. That's even worse. At that moment, I kind wished it that it was my stalker instead of Josh, but I pushed the crazy thought out of my head. A stalker I can avoid, but this heart breaker I couldn't.

The light bounced off his golden curls, and a slight wind blew, pinning his polo against his chiseled chest and my heart stopped beating for a short moment. I scolded myself for still being affected by him. We were long over. It was me and Sawyer now. Me and Sawyer. Yet no matter how much I repeated that, I knew that Sawyer couldn't replace my rock and what we used to have, no matter how much of an amazing person he was. Though I wondered how Josh possibly knew how to find me here. This was my place of solitude, nobody knew about it. As if sensing my thoughts, he began to approach me more quickly and before I knew it, he was 2 feet away, staring at me with a strange intensity.

"Hi." He waved his hand in an awkward half-wave, smiling crookedly. At that moment, all nice thoughts forgotten, I became angry. Really angry. How could he even think of coming here, after ignoring me for so many days and greet me like we've been friends for a while now.

"What the_ hell_ are you doing here?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't even get a greeting?" He raised his hands in defeat, and took a step back. I felt bad momentarily, but then the same anger returned twice-fold.

"What makes you think you deserve one?" My words were clipped and abrupt, and my tone was that of impatience. But I didn't care. I had a right to act the way I was.

"Okay okay. I understand that I need some explaining to do. But I came here to make a truce, you know? I feel bad for doing all the things I did." He sounded sincerely innocent and I softened my expression, dropping my hands to my sides.

"You feel bad? Josh, you made me feel like crap." I told him straight, not bothering with lightening up my words so they didn't sound so harsh.

His crooked smile fell, and sadness replaced the unreadable expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. And I'm sorry for this."

Before I could say anything or even understand what was happening, he filled the gap between us in two short strides and picked my face up in his hands. Then he kissed me, softly at first, then with vigorous determination. I felt myself melting, falling for him all over again, and knew that I was getting myself into a dangerous situation. So before I started to kiss him back, I pulled away, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my coat. Trying to regain my breath, I stood wide eyed while he had an apologetic look on his face, as well as a hint of satisfaction. That's all it took for me to burst. I took a step forward and slapped my hand across his face as hard as possible. Now it was his turn to be wide-eyed, although he had no right to.

"What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?" I spit the words in his face, fury getting the better of me.

"I can't let you go, Reed. You have to understand! I can't lose you, I'm trying to do everything I can, why can't you take me back?" He was on the verge of begging, and I saw his eyes glisten with unshed tears. Dropping down onto the grass, he put his head in his heads, and released a loud sigh.

Still awestruck, I didn't trust myself to speak, so I let him continue, plopping down onto the grass across from him.

"I need you, and it's as simple as that." He said raising his head from his hands to look at me.

My own tears felt ready to fall down my cheeks as I did the same thing.

"Josh, you can't..do this to me. Please, please don't. I love Sawyer now. Let me be happy, for once in my life!" I choked out my words in between sobs. Hesitantly, Josh put his arm around me, and I leaned into his side despite my brain screaming protests, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Reed, are you happy with Sawyer?" I raised my head in surprise at his question, but swiftly put it back down, nodding into his shoulder.

"Then that's all I need to know." I smiled into his shoulder as I realized the meaning of his words. He was backing back down to let me be happy.

"Really?" I asked, still a bit suspicious.

"Really. It's time for me to let you go. I already knew that, but couldn't accept it. Sawyer's good for you…I guess." I laughed at his honestly, and he chuckled with me. At least we could be friends. I smiled internally. Maybe everything is getting back to normal.

"Thanks, but Josh? How did you know to find me here?" I was honestly curious as to how somebody else knew of my coming here to think.

"While we were still together...You told me it was your place of solitude" he said sheepishly. I can't believe he still remembered things from our relationship. I felt somewhat touched.

"Your remembered?" I asked, still incredulous.

"Of course." He answered confidently, and flashed me an open smile which I couldn't help but respond to with a grin of my own. Then I remembered where we were, and what time it was. Ohhh crap.

"Josh..." I said while getting up.

"Hmm?" He was already falling asleep, his eyes fighting to stay open. Somebody didn't get much sleep.

"I think we should go, before we get caught. Like last time.." I drifted off, remembering the last time we were on this soccer field together. That was when we were still a couple, and the Crom had caught us toppled on top of each other. I laughed at the memory, and Josh cocked his head to his side, raising his eyebrows.

"What?..." he asked hesitantly, but I just covered my hand with my mouth to stifle another giggle.

"Nothing. Just remembering how the Crom caught us that time on the soccer field."

"Oh yeah" He nodded his head in understanding.

"Reed?" He asked as I was getting up and wiping my damp clothes with my hands.

"Yeah?"

"You think maybe in the future...?" He didn't need to finish his question, I already knew what he was implying. Whether we would ever get back to the way it was. Honestly, I didn't have an answer to that so I just replied with the one answer that could be the closest thing to the truth.

"Maybe." That word held so much meaning to both of us. It held both hope and despair. It described the situation we were in, and the situation we might get ourselves into. It pretty much defined us.

Luckily that answer was good enough for him, so he just nodded his head once more, and smiled up at me while brushing off his legs as well. Although I didn't want to get him too hopeful, I couldn't stand to see him down with disappointment again, so I just smiled back. The smile was a mutual understanding between us, and I was happy for that.

Then I suddenly remembered the masquerade and how much work I still had to do. It was exactly two days away, scheduled on a Saturday, and I still had to get a bunch of stuff ready. Luckily, all the invites have already been sent out, and Noelle estimated a minimum of 700 guests that night. Everyone had their dresses and all was left to do was to make ourselves "presentable" as Noelle would say. It's going to be a success and we're finally going to get Billings back. Hopefully. Josh saw me deep in thought while I was going over my internal list of things to do, and cleared his throat. I snapped out of my train of thought, and blushed.

"You, uh, have to get going I guess. Masquerade ball right? Good luck" I couldn't believe he was actually supporting a Billings event. He was a changed guy. And then I realized he was talking like he wasn't going to go.

"You..._are _going right?" I asked, my tone somewhat accusing. There was no way he was skipping out on the biggest event Easton had ever had.

He smirked knowingly and said "Maybe." That seemed to be a popular word today.

We waved goodbye to each other and went our separate ways, him to Ketlar while I went towards the direction of the Easton gates. I caught him looking back longingly for a few seconds, but shook the image from my head and sighed in contentment. It was time for Billings to show everybody what we can do.

**A/N OKAY, don't hate me for taking so long to update. At least I did and I made it long just because I took a whileee to update =) And this time something actually happened, yay! So next chapter is going to be more preparation for the ball and then a part of the ball itself. Then the chapter after that is the BADABOOM surprise of the story. Hehe. OH and not that I wasn't expecting it, but I was a still a bit disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. I might have been a filler but I still spent time and effort on it to make it nice for you guys, so please, for this chapter, review? =) And tell me what you want to happen at the masquerade. Oh and tell me whether you liked this chapter or not =)**

**Maks**


	9. Paradise Past

**_A/N_ Kate Brian owns Private, not me =)**

It was the day of the masquerade, the day I have been anticipating for so many weeks is finally here, and I can't think of anything except the unnerving gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. I guess it's a natural reaction after having experienced countless near-death experiences, but I can't deny the fact that it's there and it's bothering the crap out of me. Leave it to Reed, the person who organized the whole thing, to be the only one in all of Easton who isn't excited for the party. Way to go me. The rest of the Billings girls were busy getting ready for what could be the make it or break it night of our lives. Seriously. Everything we've come to be is on the line. So you would think I would be a little more anxious, excited, prepared, anything. But no, I'm scared for my life.

I was so busy wrapped up in my grim thoughts that I didn't notice Noelle snapping her fingers in front of my face."_Hello_, earth to Reed". Blinking a couple of times to get focused, I looked around the room noticing that the girls were all staring at me like I was some freak. Not an unfamiliar feeling.

"Yeah?" I responded.

Noelle huffed, and stared at me with a stern look, "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Maybe because we still have 5 hours to go?" Noelle looked confused, and then suddenly reached out her fingers to flick my forehead. "OW, Noelle! What the hell?"

"Where have you been? We have two hours to go!" I looked at her disbelievingly, then realizing that she was completely serious, threw my hands in the air and started running around the hotel room looking for my dress.

"Looking for this?" Noelle dangled my dress from the tips of her fingers and raised her hands as I snatched it away. Taking my clothes off one by one as I ran around the room looking for the necessary accessories, I didn't even notice that the girls were hysterically laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I whined in frustration. Kiki came up to still laughing, and stopped me in my tracks.

"Reed, chill out, she was joking." Noelle is so dead! I gave Noelle a glare while she just smirked and plopped down onto the white leather couch, grabbing the remote from the nearby coffee table.

"Think they're so funny" I mumbled to myself as I tuned them all out. Didn't need the extra stress in my life. Just as I was about to zone out again, Noelle sat beside me, picking her bare feet up onto the couch and gave me one of her knowing smiles which said that she knows exactly what I'm thinking about. How? Beats me.

"Don't ask" I replied to what I assumed would be her first thoughts.

"Wasn't going to." She smirked in my direction, and grabbed the remote from my hand, switching the channel. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, while the sound of blow dryers and hair clips buzzed in the near distance.

"Okay, fine!" I sighed exaggeratedly, and Noelle looked in my direction confusedly. I scoffed , "oh please, don't act innocent. Now, what part should I start with, the part with Ivy texting me to meet her or Josh confessing his love...again?

"Woah woah woah. Ivy, Josh, what? Start from the beginning." For once I saw that she was genuinely confused, and was internally proud that I was able to stump the all-knowing Noelle. But now wasn't the time for gloating so I told her everything, and I mean everything. Down to the last painstaking detail.

After I was done, Noelle didn't speak for a while, and I hated the waiting. When she finally spoke, it was brisk and had a finality about them. Obviously she has already made up her mind for what's right and wrong for me.

"So here's what you do. Forget Ivy, what she counts as important is usually crap anyways. Forget Josh, he can go fall in a hole for all I care, and for all you should care too. And last but not least, enjoy this night with Sawyer, if that stick up your ass lets you understand what I mean " She winked at me as she said the last part, and I couldn't help the blush creeping into my cheeks despite the clear insult directed my way. Oh well, at least it's better than glass-licker. Her decisiveness gave me a sudden confidence that I was glad showed up. If it wasn't for Noelle, I would probably be peeing myself at the party, in some distant corner.

"You're right." I declared, standing up in the process. Noelle gave me her signature 'duh' look, but I brushed it off, not like she's wrong or anything.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, deciding that I was completely clueless as to what I was supposed to do or going to do in the following hours leading up to the party.

"Get ready, of course." She nodded and motioned for me to start moving with her arms.

"For 5 hours?" I exclaimed, she couldn't be serious.

"Pretty much. Yeah. No pain no gain, sister!" And then she burst out laughing, followed by me. Every day I learn something new about Noelle, apparently, she has a sense of humor.

After donning on the amazing dresses we bought a couple of days ago and putting on massive loads of makeup on our faces while I was criticized nonstop for my "au naturel" choices, I learned that even the Billings girls thought that 5 hours of preparation was ridiculous and apparently, we're throwing ourselves a small pre-party at the restaurant across the hotel, Le Bernardin. Awesome, more French I don't know. But I had to admit, the overly adorned restaurant was having a positive effect even on an amateur like myself. The entrance had rows of potted petunias on each side of the black carpet leading to the door, on which the name of the restaurant was written in illegible script. The inside boasted dimmed lighting provided by the decorated candles at each table and at the maitre d's stand. I was so entranced in it all, still not used to the style of life my friends experience every day, that I didn't realized my mouth hanging wide open, ready to catch flies if it wasn't for Constance slamming it shut. For a second, the impact of her hand on my chin stunned me into being even more frozen, until I remembered that I was in a public place. Of course. After my not-unusual embarrassment, we were seated at a corner table with rows of chairs on either side to fit our big group.

"So..." Kiki started. Knowing that she was implying something with that instead of just making small talk, I asked "So, what?"

"Have you guys organized your dates and all that business?" She waved her hand at the last part as if expecting the natural "yes" in response. But wait, WHAT? Dates? Nobody ever told me we were supposed to have dates? Isn't this a fundraiser, with alumni and everything? Totally confused. I was even more shocked when I saw everyone nod their heads as if it was no big deal, and realized that since they were fully aware of this detail, Kiki was making small talk. While I'm here, catching flies. Again.

Noticing my confused and at the same time terrified expression, Noelle tentatively prodded my arm, "You DO have a date, right?" Seeing that I was not responding to the question with a resounding yes, she quickly whipped out her Blackberry from her leather clutch and started typing furiously. The other girls all turned their heads to me with the same disbelieving expression. At the moment, all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

"Oh Reed, what are we going to do with you? She said, sighing, while still typing.

Coming out of my shock, "Nobody told me we were supposed to have dates! And what are you doing? You're not setting me up." I said the last phrase as a warning, remembering the last "set-up" I ever let the Billings girls organize. Still gave me shivers. However, I was still faced with the problem that I was going to be the only girl at the masquerade, with no date. That's okay, I guess. I'll just make small talk with the alumni...Ugh. I groaned loudly.

"Oh really? And here I thought I was going to find some creep to go to the ball with you, since you obviously don't have a boyfriend who would do anything for you" She groaned in the most sarcastic way possible. Duh! Sawyer. I smacked myself for not thinking of him earlier. Wow, Reed. Way to go, what a _great_ girlfriend you are. But still, what if he's busy? What if he's not even planning on going to the party? I haven't talked to him in a while, if you count 2 days a while, and I was so caught up in the planning that I forgot to ask him whether he was even going. Ugh, what's the point, even if he was, 2 hours before the party isn't exactly perfect warning time that he's supposed to be my date to some party he's not ready for.

"Noelle, it's hopeless. He's probably busy anyways." I said nervously, knowing the consequences if he actually was unavailable.

"Oh please, glass-licker, you're talking about the guy who would take a bullet for you" She rolled her eyes. I wore a shocked expression on my face, sure that that was a reference to Josh, and not even caring about the fact that the old nickname has once again returned. She had an apologetic look on her face, and I realized that it wasn't said on purpose. I should really be a little less sensitive to these things.

"Don't worry about it" I voiced my forgiveness, giving her an assuring smile, which obviously satisfied her as she went back to furiously typing.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the salad fork and knife, I couldn't take any more of the suspense. Just as I was about to ask Noelle what she was really up to, she stopped typing and flung her cell phone back into the clutch, exclaiming a "Done!" while slapping her hands down on the table. The chatter and gossip going around the table stopped instantly and everyone perked up to hear this latest news.

"Done with what?" I asked first.

"You'll see" She winked in my direction, and started at the unpronounceable dish brought to her on the table, without another word. All of us looked at her expectantly for another couple of seconds, and seeing that she wasn't about to budge, resumed whatever we were doing. Which for me, was nothing, except wondering whether I was going to like this new surprise aspect to the ball.

We arrived half an hour earlier, just as planned, to make sure that everything was ready for when the real guests arrive. Meaning the alumni, since the only people we were trying to impress was them, and the only reason, was for their money. If everything goes as planned, it'll be a win-win situation. Hopefully. After checking the buffet table, the DJ, and the generalities of the ball, the first-comers started entering through the wide double glass doors, looking around the area. Following their gaze, I did a quick scan of the ballroom and was extremely pleased with the way things turned out. Multiple crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and the floor was carpeted with Middle Eastern rugs sporting vivid designs. The buffet table spanned the whole left wall, while the main stage stood in the center of the adjacent wall. We did a pretty good job. No, scratch that, we did an _amazing_ job, Billings better be within our grasp now.

After the first dozen of people arrived, the lights were dimmed, except for necessary lighting and the slight warm glow coming from the chandeliers. The second wave of people arrived not long after, and with the students came the alumni. The Billings Girls started moving excitedly, seating the alumni in all the right places up on the stage, introducing themselves, and explaining the purpose and nature of this ball. I was about to do the same and approach a confused-looking elderly gentleman dressed in a silk suit, when I saw a familiar face in the crowd. A sickly feeling overcame me and it took me a few moments to get myself together. The chiseled form, perfect bone structure, and sun kissed skin reminded me all too well of the disastrous vacation that seemed to be so long ago. Upton. What? Why? How? These questions were running through my head as he recognized me in the sea of faces, nodding, and began his slow approach towards where I was standing. I wanted to run, but in that moment the image of Noelle typing away flashed in my mind as I tried furiously to reject the idea. No way would Noelle do this. She was the one who encouraged me to break up with him, she was the one who said I should move on. Why would she make me relive the past? I scanned the ballroom quickly and efficiently trying to find Noelle. Spotting her on the stage seating an elegantly dressed woman, I tried to get her attention by shouting her name and waving my arms. Any other time, this would have looked beyond crazy, but at this moment, getting her attention was the only thing I was interested in. She finally noticed me, and glancing behind me, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She must have seen the furious look on my face, because she shook her head, looking down at the suede Leboutin's on her feet. A sigh of relief went through me as the confirmation I was waiting for, the one that would tell me that Noelle is still my best friend, was given to me. However, I still had the problem of the Brit behind me who was going to catch up to me any second. Before I could start walking in Noelle's direction, a strong grip caught my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Hope you didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, Reed." He lulled in his cockney accent, tilting his head to gaze straight into my eyes as his hand still tightly grasped my arm. I gulped at the proximity of him and attempted to avoid his gaze. Noticing that I was trying to avoid him, he grasped my chin with his free hand and turned my face forcibly to look at him, giving me a slight smirk. Managing to look over his shoulder, I saw Noelle's paralyzed expression gazing behind me while the Billings girls continued on obliviously. I followed Noelle's eyes and realized that my problems were just starting. Sawyer was making his way over to where Upton and I were seemingly pressed against each other with a livid expression in his eyes and a fuming face. Confrontation time.

**_A/N _Hi guys =) Okay so before you start attacking me, the reason I was gone so long was because I had a HUGE writer's block and my interest in this story kind of waned. Well, now it's back..sorta, so I wrote this extra long chapter! 5 pages in word, it's a big deal. Longer than any other chapter I've written, so I'm pretty proud. Not a TON is going on, but a bit of drama is flaring up, which I hope you like. This story will probably wrap up in 3 or so chapters. Your comments definitely helped me start writing this story again, so thanks for that =) SO to keep me writing, please comment and tell me your ideas on what should happen next, because to be honest, I'm just the slightest bit stumped =P**

**Maks**


End file.
